


Табу

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: Табу на то и существуют, чтобы однажды их нарушить.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 41





	Табу

Всё дело в чёртовой жаре. В ней и ещё в городских указателях, настолько запутанных, что они наверняка ведут прямиком в ад или даже куда подальше.  
  
Кугар наконец добирается до их временного пристанища, и ему кажется, что жарой пропиталось всё вокруг. Пропиталось, раскалилось, пробралось в мысли. Очень запутанные, тут уж ничего не поделать.  
  
Ему прекрасно известны границы приличия. И ещё ему известно, что остальные вернутся не раньше, чем через несколько часов, когда температура наконец начнёт спадать. И вот тогда он будет готов скрупулезно соблюдать все условности.  
  
А пока чёртова жара плавит мозги, и сам он плавится от мыслей, которые не дают покоя уже… да, пожалуй, слишком давно.  
  
Он быстро оглядывает помещение.  
  
Крошечная комната, каморка, которую они, по велению судьбы, хотя скорее – здравого смысла, делят с Дженсеном. Да потому что с кем же ещё её делить? Будь его воля, везде был бы полный порядок. Казарменный. Только тут вместо его воли почему-то повсюду царит Дженсен. Железо и провода, в которых только он и может разобраться. Копается вечерами – увлечённо – и ничего вокруг не замечает. Остаётся тщательно запоминать расположение всех частиц хаоса, чтобы не спотыкаться о них каждую ночь.  
  
Кугар усмехается про себя. Слишком много мыслей, которые лучше не обдумывать. В них, как и всегда, впрочем, слишком много Дженсена, в помещении – да и везде – слишком жарко. А в джинсах становится тесно.  
  
Во всём этом есть что-то опасное. Мысли, которым лучше быть под запретом. Но только не наедине с самим собой.  
  
На стене висит крохотное зеркало. Пыльное, в царапинах. Кугар ловит в нём свое отражение, на этот раз усмехается по-настоящему. Взгляд шальной. Он сейчас – эдакий клёвый чёрт, неудачник, каких поискать. Улыбнись так девчонке – она захочет стать твоей. На какое-то время. Улыбнись так Дженсену…  
  
В паху тянет всё сильнее, и Кугар расстёгивает ширинку. Табу на то и существуют, чтобы однажды их нарушить.  
  
Он обхватывает член рукой, чувствует, как на лбу собираются капли пота. Что бы сделал Дженсен, узнав, что Кугар представляет его в своих фантазиях? Сбежал от него, как стыдливая дева? Врезал как следует? Скорее всего, первое, да только чем чёрт не шутит. Может быть, и то и другое.  
  
Он шумно выдыхает. Несколько раз проводит по члену, ласкает, представляя себе, как в этот момент его касаются руки Дженсена. На самом деле даже в своих фантазиях он не заходит слишком далеко. Но сегодня ему ужасно жарко и муторно, нет никаких сил сдерживаться.  
  
Его движения становятся нетерпеливее. Тело требует разрядки. А ещё оно требует Дженсена здесь и сейчас, да ещё и картинка перед мысленным взором такая яркая, что он позволяет себе вольность, которую не позволял никогда.  
  
Имя Дженсена срывается с языка только один раз. Соскакивает, как в глупых и дешёвых историях. Довольно пошлых, на его вкус.  
  
Кугар улавливает движение где-то на уровне ощущений. Потому что он всегда начеку, даже в моменты, когда сознание плывет. Он открывает глаза и несколько секунд ему кажется, что вся эта чёртова жара – не просто так. Может быть, вообще всё вокруг сон, а он давно лежит посреди какой-нибудь пустыни с тепловым ударом? И истекает кровью.  
  
Дженсен застывает в дверях, пригвождённый к месту его взглядом. И, наверное, ситуацией. У него у самого такой взгляд, что смотрелось бы даже забавно, если бы в груди всё не холодело. То самое чувство, когда знаешь, что испортил всё, что мог, а время на мгновение замирает и сворачивается холодным клубком в животе. Ровно до тех пор, пока весь мир не узнает, что ты успел натворить.  
  
Кугар прочищает горло. Он стоит посреди их комнаты, держит член в руках, и Дженсен застал его именно в тот момент, когда он вполне однозначно произносил его имя. Пусть и очень тихо. Могут ли тут быть разночтения? О, придётся слишком отчаянно изворачиваться. Случайно ли все вышло? Скорее всего. Ну или в глубине души он понимал, что это как… хорошо спланированное самоубийство. Когда настолько хочешь разрубить узел противоречий, что уже и не против быть пойманным. За нарушением табу.  
  
У Дженсена всё ещё совершенно потрясённый взгляд. Кажется, что ещё немного, и он просто наивно поинтересуется, а что это Кугар тут делает. Всё это длится не больше пары мгновений, но Кугар слишком хорошо изучил его мимику, он практически видит, как шестерёнки крутятся в его голове.  
  
– Ну так… тебе помочь?  
  
На этот раз Кугар чувствует, как его примораживает к полу. И, скорее всего, на этот раз окончательно. Может быть, он всё-таки без сознания посреди пустыни? Зато Дженсен, наоборот, наконец отмирает и делает шаг к нему, да так решительно, будто ему удалось собрать всю силу воли, которая у него вообще оставалась. Ещё пару мгновений между ними висит звенящая недосказанность, а потом он начинает тараторить:  
  
– Пара часов точно есть, никто не вернётся. Впрочем, мы можем закрыться на ключ. Но ты не стал этого делать, может, не хочешь?..  
  
– Ты что делаешь?  
  
– Я… – Во второй раз Дженсен на мгновение теряет дар речи. А это с ним вообще случается нечасто. – Я же слышал. Я не подслушивал, так вышло, просто вернулся, мне нужно было забрать кое-какое оборудование. А тут ты… Я замечал иногда, как ты на меня смотришь. Только всегда был уверен, что принимаю желаемое за действительное.  
  
Кугар прищуривается. Вся ситуация напоминает ему идиотский розыгрыш. Как будто ещё немного – и Дженсен рассмеётся ему в лицо и скажет, что это всё злая шутка, а так-то всё происходящее – омерзительно. Но такого не может быть, потому что Дженсен совсем не такой. Значит, остаётся только вариант с пустыней.  
  
– Это всё… так же не может быть.  
  
Дженсен тем временем, видимо, приходит к выводу, что они вполне могут проговорить всю оставшуюся жизнь, и подается вперёд. Его губы оказываются в опасной близости. Совсем такие, как Кугар себе представлял.  
  
Он однозначно без сознания и однозначно в пустыне. Не может быть по-другому. Ведь на мгновение их губы соприкасаются. Приходится на всякий случай запустить руку в волосы Дженсена и притянуть к себе поближе.  
  
– Можно?  
  
– Конечно, ты вообще начал раньше меня.  
  
Дженсен стремительно краснеет – в тон своей футболке, – и теперь Кугар чувствует, что не может сдержать улыбку. Наверное, ему понадобилось собрать все силы на этот небольшой, но дерзкий флирт. Потому что в глазах – абсолютная паника, по-другому не скажешь.  
  
Он стаскивает с Дженсена футболку и тянется к ремню. Они раздеваются быстро, собранно. И только руки слегка дрожат.  
  
Они оказываются на узкой койке Дженсена, и это всё ещё больше похоже на наркотический бред. Конечно же, по дороге он спотыкается о какую-то железяку и чертыхается в губы Дженсену, а тот тихо смеётся в ответ.  
  
Кугар даже рад, что начал заранее. Теперь возбуждение помогает, ведёт его, не даёт прийти в себя, до конца осознать происходящее. Иначе было бы страшно, потому что очень уж быстро и нереально всё. Может быть, он правда на наркотиках?  
  
Ему кажется, что он почти кидает Дженсена на койку, и тут же пугается, что действует слишком грубо. Но практически сразу это перестаёт иметь значение, потому что Дженсен тянет его к себе, целует, а его рука оказывается на члене Кугара, и это всё уже просто слишком.  
  
Он на мгновение отстраняется, останавливается, смотрит в глаза. Наверное, это вполне может стать самым неловким сексом в его жизни – с постоянными перерывами, чтобы спросить разрешения. Но они слишком многого не знают друг о друге. И, наверное, сейчас поток мыслей в его голове чертовски похож на то, что обычно Дженсен произносит вслух.  
  
– У меня есть… в тумбочке, – тем временем сообщает Дженсен, и у него в этот момент такой шальной взгляд и хриплый голос, что становится непонятно, у кого из них ещё мысли опаснее.  
  
Смазка обнаруживается среди сотни каких-то железяк, поместившихся в крохотный ящик, и это уже оказывается выше его сил.  
  
– Ты ведь не караулил меня специально, в надежде однажды подловить?  
  
– Конечно нет. Это вообще для другого.  
  
Кугар снова наклоняется к нему. Он знает, что есть опасность кончить от одного вида Дженсена, разрешающего ему всё, что захочется. Но он приличный человек и всё ещё помнит, что в таких делах нужно быть чутким. А ещё он умелый любовник и обязательно должен успеть продемонстрировать Дженсену всё это, а потому он целует его долго и со вкусом, от губ переходит к ключицам, скользит вниз, пока Дженсен не стонет глухо и просит нетерпеливо:  
  
– Пожалуйста, давай уже!  
  
И только тогда Кугар погружает в него первый палец, смотрит, как он выгибается, закрывает глаза и открывает свой чёртов рот. Воздух наполняет запах пота, смазки и такого первобытного, инстинктивного желания, что второй палец он добавляет намного поспешнее, чем планировал. Дженсен глубоко вздыхает, закусывает губу и снова тихо стонет, чувствуя в себе третий палец.  
  
Свободной рукой Кугар сжимает его бедро, просит расслабиться, произносит ещё много сладких, ужасно приторных слов, которых не ожидал от себя ни в одном страшном сне. Впоследствии он обязательно будет всё отрицать.  
  
Он смотрит на Дженсена, взглядом в последний раз просит разрешения и входит плавно, неторопливо, насколько ещё позволяет нетерпение.  
  
На какое-то время он теряется в ощущениях. Толкается вперёд, чувствует, как Дженсен подаётся навстречу. Ему слишком тепло и хорошо, чтобы воспринимать хоть что-то вокруг. Пальцы Дженсена впиваются в его бёдра до несильной и какой-то сладкой боли. Наверное, он шепчет его имя далеко не один раз.  
  


* * *

  
Пуч не до конца понимает, почему на него накатывает ощущение расслабленности, когда вечером он приезжает в их временную берлогу. Их обязательно выкурят отсюда в самом скором времени, в этом можно не сомневаться. А потому и расслабляться нельзя. Всё дело наверняка в том, что жара наконец спадает.  
  
Он ничего не имеет в виду, когда интересуется у непривычно молчаливого Дженсена, уж не покусал ли его, случаем, Кугар.  
  
Непривычно молчаливый Дженсен отрывается от блаженного изучения пространства и краснеет так стремительно, что остаётся только качать головой.


End file.
